


What's Meant To Be Will Always Find A Way

by 22AnnabethVolturi22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Divorce, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22AnnabethVolturi22/pseuds/22AnnabethVolturi22
Summary: Jasper Beta is a single mom with a past, all she wants is to make a better life for herself and her baby girl Malachite.Garnet Reds is a divorced boxer trying to move on from her soon to be ex-husband.When the two meet their lives take an unexpected turn, but when Jasper's ex Lapis returns and Garnet's ex-husband is wanting to work things out will they have a chance?





	1. Tough Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Well since I decided to rewrite my other SU fic ‘Golden Eyes’, it also sparked an idea for me to start another SU fic. I had originally wanted to remove Golden Eyes and replace it, but the fic is liked well enough so it’s staying and I’ll continue to rewrite it. 
> 
> This fic is a little different, I know not everyone like AUs but I wanted to make a second one with the gems as humans.
> 
> The warnings are included as we go along, none for this first one but we’ll see in the next.
> 
> Yes Rose Quartz is alive here, I felt like including her. 
> 
> Also the characters are mostly non-canon, no flames please.
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a comment!

Jasper took a huge breath as she walked up two flights of stairs to her apartment, the air in her lungs becoming difficult to breathe while she carried her two month old daughter up with her. Naturally the building she lived in had an elevator, but it was being repaired due to some faulty wiring which kept it from going up and down the floors. Needless to say she’d had a workout from it, but after the day she’d had all she wanted to do was get to her floor and get Malachite in her crib for her afternoon nap. 

Jasper Beta, a twenty-one year old single mom, shared an apartment with her younger half-sister Amethyst Prime. The apartment was in Amethyst’s name, but she convinced her landlord to let Jasper move in nine months ago. Jasper had lived on her own once, but after a bitter breakup from a bad relationship and losing her job she had all but begged Amethyst to help. 

Amethyst and Jasper were very close, since they were little kids. They had different lives but they cared enough to look out for each other. Amethyst was more of the mother hen though, even if Jasper herself was a mom Amethyst had done so much for her. She took her in, gave her and Mala a home, even tried to help her find a job but so far the search had been unsuccessful.

“Ok…” Jasper tossed her keys into a bowl next to the front door and walked into her room with Malachite. She pulled the blankets out and unstrapped Mala from her carrier, before placing the tiny girl in her crib and covering her. 

‘Sleep tight my little stardust.’ giving her baby a quick kiss Jasper quietly snuck out of the room and closed the door a crack. Once she was sure her little one was sound asleep Jasper made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. 

The morning had been hard, three stops at three different places and yet so far only two had rejected Jasper’s applications for jobs. To top it off her babysitter cancelled at the last minute, so she had been forced to take her child with her since Amethyst had gone to work. That didn’t look too well for the first two, but she had yet to hear from the third as there were other applicants. 

Buzz Buzz Buzzz

Jasper’s phone vibrated in her pocket, she had received a text from Amethyst. 

 

Hey J, any luck? – A

No, still waiting to hear from one though. – J

Oh that sux, don’t worry we’ll keep looking.  - A

I wish it were that simple Am. – J

Hey have some faith sis, u could always work at the bar with me. – A

I wouldn’t make enough money. – J

Yeah but it’d be something. - A

No Am, can’t do it. – J

Ok, but it’s still an option. – A

Whatever, I’ll see u later. – J

Luv u sis ;) – A

Luv u 2 – J

Give Mala a kiss 4 me. – A

 

Putting her phone down Jasper ran her hands through her long blonde hair and groaned. Amethyst had asked her three times already to apply at the bar and grill she worked at but Jasper refused. The place was known to have assholes show up like a few she’d known in the past, and she’d love to avoid. Amethyst was a waitress but also the bartender on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. She made decent money, enough to cover bills and more but she still worked doubles if needed. 

Jasper had gone to a convenience store, a coffee shop, and a family diner to apply but the first two wanted someone with experience and with a clean record. Yes Jasper had a record, but only in assault though it was minor. She’d gotten into a bar fight with her ex-girlfriend Lapis Lazuli, and Lapis had thrown a glass over her head that cut into her scalp and required stitches. Jasper punched her in the jaw nearly breaking it, and of course Lapis pointed fingers at her. Thankfully Amethyst and her friend now girlfriend Pearl were there, and they told the cops Lapis started the fight so they each got a heavy fine instead of jail time. The bar’s owner didn’t charge anything, but they were banned for life. 

Jasper only hoped the last one would give her a chance; otherwise she’d be at a dead end. This would be the sixth job she’d been turned away for, how would she take care of Malachite with no money? She couldn’t depend on Amethyst for everything, she had to take action on her own but with no job it seemed impossible. 

Buzz Buzzz Buzzz

Jasper’s phone vibrated again, and this time she recognized it as the number from the diner. Taking a deep breath she held the phone to her ear and answered it.

“Hello?” 

“Jasper, it’s Pearl.” Jasper was a bit surprised to hear her sister’s girlfriend call her. Of course Pearl also worked at the diner but she was a manager though she didn’t have final say in hiring new employees. 

“Yes...” Jasper paused, not sure what else to say. 

“I’ve gone over your application with Ms. Diamond, and she’s agreed you are better for the job than our other choices. Would you be willing to start Thursday?” Jasper could’ve sworn she felt the room freeze over for a moment.

“I-I got the job?”

“Yes, like I said you were the better applicant.” 

“Then yes I can start right away, Thursday’s fine.” Thursday was two days away, it would give her time to find a better babysitter for Malachite. 

“Good, then please stop by tomorrow morning to pick up your uniform and weekly schedule. We’ll start you off on morning shifts and go from there.” 

“Thanks Pearl, I owe you for this.” Jasper and Pearl didn’t quite see eye to eye, but they were civil at least and slightly friendly for Amethyst. 

“Yes you do, and if want advice on a new babysitter you could always ask Rose.” Jasper stiffened. Why would Pearl tell her that?

“Pearl you know why I can’t do that.” she heard a sigh on the other end. 

“Jasper it’s been almost a whole year, besides Rose wouldn’t mind. I know what happened…” Jasper didn’t want that brought up, not now.

“Pearl, drop it.” she didn’t want to have this conversation right now. She didn’t hate Pearl, but some things were better left alone. 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Amethyst I’ll call her later.” 

“I will, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” with that said Jasper hung up the phone and sighed again; she got the job and she started Thursday. However her good mood was about ruined when Pearl brought up Rose Quartz, her former college roommate. They used to be friends, but all that changed the night Jasper had gone out with Rose to a frat party. 

‘No, no don’t think about that.’ Jasper shook her head; she wasn’t going to let something like that ruin her day. She whipped out her phone and pulled up her text messages. 

 

Hey Am, Pearl called I got the job. – J

That’s great J! When do u start? – A

Thursday, I’m picking up my stuff tomorrow. – J

Fan-fuckin-tastic sis, I’m gonna order us a pizza tonight I’m getting off in an hour. – A

Why? – J

They want me to take a double tomorrow so I’m getting off early today. - A

Ok, but no pineapple or anchovies! Yuck. :p – J

Supreme with extra mushrooms I know ;) – A

See u later. – J

 

“WAAAHH!! WAAAHHHH!” Jasper heard Malachite crying over the baby monitor, she was probably wet or hungry. 

“Mommy’s coming Mala.” Jasper walked into her room and picked her baby girl up from the crib. “Yes you’re wet, c’mon let’s get you cleaned up.” she placed Malachite on her bed and unbuttoned her onesie. Malachite kicked and fussed a bit, but she was changed into a clean diaper in almost no time. “Do you want your binky?” 

“Waah…” Mala whimpered and Jasper placed her turquoise binky in her mouth, and the baby calmed down instantly. 

“Ok, let’s get you back to bed and I’ll feed you in an hour.” Malachite went back to sleep the minute her back touched the mattress of her crib. Jasper wiped her forehead, and she felt exhaustion coming but knew if she slept now she might not wake up for a while. Maybe she could just eat a snack and then take a small nap, it would help a little. Having a new baby was tough, especially with the mother getting little sleep at night.

‘Just a quick nap.’ Jasper laid down on her bed and relaxed. Sleep didn’t wait too long to claim her, and she just let her tired eyes close themselves sending her into a deep sleep. 

 

Reds Residence:

“Jamie, I told you before I’m keeping the house! It’s in my name, I paid for it, and the documents all have my signature!” 

“Even so, I have nowhere to go I can’t find an apartment! You have enough money you can buy another house!”

“Money doesn’t grow on trees Jamie! I earned my money and if you want to take MY house from me then you can take it up in court next week! Go crash at Lars’ house, you two have always been close.” 

“Lars won’t let me stay more than a week, he has his girlfriend over!”

“Then crash with one of your theatre friends or go with one of those whores you cheated on me with! You’re not taking my home and you are NOT staying with me until the divorce is finalized!! I’ll see you in court.” 

“Wait no Gar-!” Garnet angrily hung up her cell phone and all but slammed it down on her kitchen table. That was the fifth time her soon-to-be ex had called this week before their second court date. The stress was going to really keep her on edge, but she could focus it later today in the ring. 

Garnet Reds, a twenty two year old boxing champion, was definitely not having a good day. For the first start she woke up with a painful migraine headache and had to cancel her meeting with her attorney, only to have Jamie call her not two hours after she’d taken her medication. It helped with the pain, and the nausea, but not the stress Jamie had just caused. 

After four years of marriage Garnet and Jamie were divorcing, only because Jamie had cheated on Garnet with a few groupies of his in the local theatre. They met in college; Garnet was a major in sports medicine and fitness, and Jamie in acting and film production. Jamie had been a pest at first, but he grew on Garnet and they started dating for about eight months before Jamie proposed. They had a Vegas wedding, and honeymooned there for a week before returning to Beach City. Garnet trained night and day before she won her first match at twenty-two, and Jamie had a few good parts come his way at the local theatre. 

The first year was great, and even when Garnet travelled around for matches Jamie would either join her or he’d call after the match and they’d have hours’ long conversations. During their third year though, after Garnet bought the house they started drifting apart. Jamie was busier with his acting and Garnet threw herself in training before she suspected something was going on. To make matters worse, Garnet caught him with a nineteen year old in their bedroom on their anniversary and she threw the Rolex watch she’d bought him at his head. Jamie tried to say it was all a mistake, but the girl told Garnet there were others before she fled the house. 

Needless to say Garnet filed for divorce, and Jamie insisted they could work it out but Garnet had suspected for a while about Jamie’s infidelities. He begged her not to leave, but she packed his stuff and kicked him out of the house. Now he wanted the house she paid for, and his flings kept calling the house trying to ‘make her see reason’. She spent some nights crying, not understanding why Jamie would break her heart but after a while she stopped thinking about it. 

‘I’m changing my number after this is done.’ Garnet leaned back in her chair, now she felt like she needed a pep talk. She could call her parents, but they both worked so she’d have to wait until lunch. Perhaps she should call Rose; she could always go to her for advice. Garnet picked her phone back up and dialed Rose’s number, and it only rang twice before someone answered.

“Hello?” 

“Good morning Greg.” 

“Oh hey Garnet, how are you?” 

“Could I speak to Rose? It’s kind of important…”

“Oh, hang on I think she’s upstairs…” there was scuffling in the background and the faint sounds of talking before Rose picked up.

“Good morning Garnet, is everything ok?” 

“No Rose.” 

“Jamie called you again didn’t he? Garnet you need to block his number or at least change yours.” 

“I know Rose, and he called me to say he’s going to take the house.” Rose gasped.

“Your house? You bought that with your money why would he want it?” 

“Because I kicked him out and he claims he has nowhere to go, so he wants my house. I just got off the phone with him; I hate him so much I wish I never married him!” Garnet’s fist clenched around the phone, much like her teeth as she snarled into the speaker. 

“Sweetie calm down, don’t you have a meeting with Denise today?” 

“I cancelled, my migraines are back.” 

“Oh dear, do you need anything? I can get you that flavored water you like or Gatorade…”

“Thank you Rose but I bought some the other day. How is Steven?” Steven was Rose’s son, a sweet baby boy who could make anyone smile. Garnet loved the boy like he was hers; she babysat him sometimes with her parents but her career kept her busy. 

“He’s doing great, it’s not easy with a baby these days but Greg and I are working through it. Work at the carwash has been slow, so I think when he’s old enough I’ll put him in daycare and find a part time job.” 

“What about the trust fund your parents left you?” 

“I still have it, but I don’t want to touch it unless necessary plus it’ll help with Steven’s college fund.” 

“Rose, he’s not even a year old yet.” 

“Yes well it’s never too early to prepare.” Rose laughed on the other end. “Listen honey; don’t worry too much on this. Jamie will get his, and Denise won’t let him take the house she’s good at her job.”

“I know, I just want this to be over already.” 

“You need to have hope sweetie, hey why don’t you come have dinner with us tonight? Greg and Steven have missed you.” Garnet wanted to decline, but after this morning perhaps seeing Steven would make her feel better. 

“Sure, what are you going to make?”

“Greg will cook up his famous hot dogs and pork chops, of course with a salad seeing as I’m still losing baby weight.” 

“What baby weight?” Rose laughed. 

“Dinner is at six, don’t be late.” 

“Sure, thanks Rose.” 

“No problem Garnet, call if you need anything.” Garnet hung up the phone and sighed again. Rose was one of her closest friends; she’d helped her out a lot since the divorce proceedings started. Greg helped with moral support; he was a good friend even if Garnet didn’t like him at first. Yeah there was history amongst them, but during the time Rose met Greg Garnet was already engaged to Jamie. 

Garnet took a quick glance at the clock on the wall, seeing it was already near ten thirty. Her meds were working, so she would eat a little, go back to bed for a bit, eat something again, and if she was better head to the gym and train. Jamie may have made her morning bad, but he was NOT going to darken the rest of her day.

‘I’ll make it through this, I will.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I am thankful for all the kudos this fic has received so far, just keep them and the comments coming it makes my day!!
> 
> This chapter has Jasper starting her new job, and then we move along to Garnet talking with her parents Ruby and Sapphire. Then towards the end our two girls meet, but nothing yet can't move too fast. 
> 
> Slight time skip obviously, hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Amethyst where’s my shirt?” 

“In the washroom, check the dryer!” Amethyst rolled her eyes, Jasper had been up and down all morning since six a.m. and so far she hadn’t gotten much better. She’d been fussing around constantly, first with feeding Malachite, then jumping in the shower, drying her hair and pulling it up, and now she was running around trying to find her work uniform which she washed last night.

“Ok, where’s my bag?”

“It’s out here where you left it, c’mon you’ve got thirty minutes before you leave come eat something already. You don’t wanna start off hungry.” Amethyst had taken Malachite and still held her while Jasper was getting dressed. Though she was tired from her late shift, she wouldn’t pass up time to watch her baby niece before her sitter showed up. 

“I’m here, I’m here.” Jasper came into the kitchen freshly showered and fully dressed in her uniform with her long platinum hair pulled up in a high ponytail. “Is she ok?”

“She’s sleeping like a log, eat something.” Jasper went to the fridge and pulled out the bread, the strawberry jelly and the butter. It was her favorite morning breakfast, though she also liked coffee with the toast. 

“We’re out of coffee; I can get some later when I stop at the store.” Amethyst rocked Mala as Jasper made her food and sat down at the table. “So who’s coming to babysit?” Jasper smirked.

“Vidalia.” Amethyst’s eyes widened.

“Vee? You hired V to babysit?” 

“Yeah, turns out she was looking for a job to pass time now that her kids are in school during the day and Yellowtail is out on a fishing trip until next month. She lives near the beach, said she’d love to watch Mala especially since she’s your niece.” Amethyst’s face broke into a huge grin. 

“Hell yeah! I get to see my old friend!!”

“Hey shhh!” Jasper pointed at Malachite stirring in her aunt’s arms and Amethyst cooled down. 

“Sorry, I haven’t seen her since graduation where’d you find her?” 

“I ran into her Wednesday after I picked up my stuff from the diner. I ran into her just outside the laundromat.” 

“Cool, she should be here soon right?” Jasper nodded. 

“She said she’d love to hang with you until work, she’s missed you.”

“Same here, remember all the times we got into trouble? I remember when we got month-long detention because Principal Smiley couldn’t take a joke.” Amethyst laughed. 

“You drove his new car into the mud, and painted frowny faces all over the windows. Plus you flattened his left back tire, you two were lucky detention was all you got.” 

“What about the time you stole the whole drill team’s underwear and strung them up on the school flagpole?” Jasper smirked.

“That was to get back at them for dying all our basketball uniforms pink and rubbing pine scent oil on the gym floor during lunch.”

“You still got detention right?”

“No, we got extra practice and we had to wash down the whole gym which took an entire day.” Amethyst laughed again.

“Oh yeah, you came home a mess.” 

“Shut up, you came home every day covered in stains of dust, dirt, and God knows what else it just wasn’t pretty.” Amethyst gave a sweet smile and put on her puppy eyes.

“Did I ever tell you you’re my favorite?” 

“I’m your only sister, I’d better be your favorite.” Amethyst laughed. 

“Yeah well, you’re always it.” right after Amethyst spoke a knock came at the apartment door. Jasper answered it, and Vidalia walked behind her into the kitchen.

“Hey Vee!” Amethyst had a big toothy grin all flashed out for Vidalia.

“Amethyst, damn girl it’s been so long!” Vidalia gave her a small hug to be careful of the baby. “Ooh and this little princess must be Malachite.” 

“The one and only.” Jasper put her dishes away. “Ok I’ve given Mala her breakfast, my number and emergency numbers are on the fridge, so just call me if anything comes up.” Jasper grabbed her bag, kissed her baby girl and hugged Amethyst before rushing out the door. She grabbed a taxi and just kept her breath steady as she prepared herself for her first day at work.

“Ma’am we’re here.” the drive wasn’t too long but Jasper needed a moment to collect herself.

“How much?”

“Fifteen, that’s not including the tip.” Jasper pulled out a twenty.

“Here, keep the change and thanks.” she got out the cab and walked inside. The clock said she was five minutes early but so what? 

“Oh you’re here, good.” Pearl greeted her at the counter. “Go on and clock in, we’re gonna be busy soon and have you memorized the menu?” 

“Yeah, I studied it.” Jasper made good grades in school, otherwise she wouldn’t have been stayed on the basketball team.

“And you know to greet the customers plus wishing a good day? This restaurant isn’t exactly fancy but it has class.” 

“Yes Pearl.” Jasper rolled her eyes, Pearl had a knack for perfection on everything…well maybe not otherwise she wouldn’t be dating Amethyst.

“Alright well just to be safe you’ll be working at the counter/bar today and we’ll see how you do. Just take orders and manage the register, easy enough?” 

“It’s fine.” Jasper put on her apron after setting her bag in a cabinet under the register. She punched in her time, and took a breath ready to begin the day. 

 

Sapphire and Ruby’s house:

“Garnet’s coming over soon Ruby.” Sapphire spoke to her wife just as she was finished putting away clean dishes. 

“Is it about Jamie again?” Ruby looked up from the magazine she was reading. She wasn’t in a good mood, and now she felt in an even worse mood. 

“Yes, he wants to take the house.” Ruby crumpled the pages in her hands.

“That little shit…after everything he’s done he thinks he can just…! RRRRRGGH!” the redhead slammed her face onto the table, almost knocking over her water bottle in the process. 

“Take it easy, we need to be calm and sensible about this.” Sapphire sat down and placed her hand over Ruby’s. 

“I wish I could be Saph, but you know I never really liked Jamie he was always so…so…”

“Odd, yes I know. We need to give Garnet our support, she needs that right now.” Ruby sighed, she knew Sapphire was right. Garnet was their daughter and she had been through a lot in the past few months. It broke Ruby’s heart to see her baby in pain, she’d always been so headstrong and even if Ruby could be overprotective at times Garnet always came out on top. 

“Yeah, I just wish we’d done something sooner.”

“You know Garnet loved him, she would’ve married him with or without our consent.” Sapphire had always been the calmer of the two, but she agreed with Ruby in not liking Jamie. Garnet however was happy at the time, and she thought perhaps the marriage would work but…it didn’t. Now their sweet daughter was heartbroken and stressed beyond relief, all they could do was help her whenever she needed them. 

“So when is she coming over?” 

“Should be any minute now.” right after that the two heard a car pull into their driveway, and it was Garnet’s black SUV. They saw Garnet get out, and this time without her sunglasses showing her puffy red eyes and tear-streaked face. Sapphire let her inside, and pulled her into a hug. 

“Hey baby girl.” Ruby got up and joined the hug. Garnet was stiff as a board, Jamie must’ve called again. “Do you want anything?” 

“No thanks Ma.” Garnet let them lead her to the table, and Sapphire went to the sink. 

“Here drink some water.” Sapphire handed her a glass and Garnet drank it down. “Now wipe your face.” she produced a wet rag and Garnet didn’t bother saying no. “Did Jamie call you again?” Garnet nodded. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Ruby growled. 

“Ma please.” Garnet placed her face in her hands. “We’re set for court next Monday, but Jim doesn’t think Jamie has a case.” Jim, or James Bass, was Garnet’s lawyer and a damn good one. He tore Jamie up when it came to Garnet’s money, and he would do the same when it came to her home. The man was also a family friend, but his job did well and he was one of the best. 

“Good, I wanna be there when that asshole gets his.” Ruby said it with a slight growl, but she rubbed Garnet’s shoulder in comfort. “Why don’t you join us for dinner this Sunday? Your aunts are coming down for a visit.” Garnet’s eyes widened slightly.

“What?” 

“They’re going to Empire City for a vacation, they’re gonna stay with us until Monday morning.” Garnet’s aunts, Ruby’s sisters were Danna, Allison, Erica, Nettie, and Lacy all quintuplets but a year older than Ruby. They were all extremely close, but out of all Ruby was the only one married. The five older sisters had been protective of Ruby from the day she could speak, and that’s how she became a protective mother. When Garnet was born the aunts spoiled her rotten, and it was because of Erica and Danna that Garnet went into boxing after she went with them to a tournament for her seventh birthday.

“Do they know?” Ruby nodded. 

“They wanted to come down here and beat Jamie to a pulp, but I told them we’ve got this. So you’d best prepare for some coddling and possible threats towards your soon-to-be ex.” Garnet chuckled. 

“Typical them.” Sapphire kissed her head. 

“Darling, have you talked to Rose?”

“Yeah I had dinner with her and Greg a few nights ago, Steven’s getting so big.” Sapphire brushed some of her pale blonde hair from her face. 

“He is, Rose is thinking about putting him in our daycare when he’s old enough.” 

“He’d like it, you guys are great with kids.” Ruby saw the small gleam of sadness in Garnet’s blue and violet eyes, and not about Jamie. Garnet wanted to make it big with her career, but she also wanted to settle down and have children of her own. She and Jamie agreed to wait, but now it seemed so far away. 

“It’s not over yet sweetie, you’re still young and you have time.” 

“Maybe…but no.” Garnet stood up. “After this I don’t think it’s gonna happen.” that shocked her parents. 

“Honey, you don’t have to decide anything yet but…” Sapphire looked at Ruby. “We support whatever you want.” while they wanted grandchildren they could live with their daughter’s choice. This was her life to live. 

“I can’t go through this again.” Garnet allowed another hug. “I gotta get to the gym; I have a match in two weeks.” keeping in shape kept her mind at ease. She worked out so much they feared she’d collapse if she didn’t keep her health up. 

“And we will be there.” Ruby kissed her head. “You know it.” 

“Wait, did you eat yet?” Sapphire could see Garnet was a bit thinner than the last time they saw her. 

“No, I’ll stop at the diner before I work out.” she was a bit hungry, her stomach was rumbling. 

“I can fix you a sandwich.” Garnet gave her mum a look.

“Mum, I can fix my own food I’m not a kid anymore. I’ll grab a bite at the diner.” she hadn’t been there in a while, and it’d be nice to see Pearl again. 

“Alright, just call us later ok?” they hugged again. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Garnet grabbed her bag and the two watched her leave. Ruby pulled Sapphire to her and they kissed. 

“She’ll be ok Sapphy, she just needs time.” 

“Yes, I just wish we could do more.” the two went about cleaning the rest of the kitchen, soon enough knowing when the Quintuplets came it was gonna be worse drama. 

 

Back to Jasper:

“Hello welcome to Pink Diamond how can I help you?” Jasper greeted a customer who just walked in the door. 

“I’m here to pick up an order, the name’s Watts.” the man looked Jasper up and down but she didn’t notice.

“Watts, oh yeah here we go.” Jasper pulled a plastic bag down from a shelf. “Ok you ordered the ribeye steak medium rare with potato wedges and coleslaw, that’ll be fifteen fifty-six.” he paid her the money. 

“Haven’t seen you around here before…Jasper.” he saw her nametag. “Are you new?” 

“Yes just started, do you need anything else?” he smiled at her. 

“Nah, I just know almost everyone here, and I hope I’ll see you again soon.” he winked and took his leave. Jasper rolled her eyes, she’d been working for almost half her shift and already three men had flirted with her. Pearl told her not to worry, the guys flirted with many of the waitresses but that’s all they did, nothing else. The men knew the workers were off limits, even if this wasn’t a high end diner it was owned and run by Blair Diamond, the third daughter of the Diamond family, one of the richest throughout the area. 

“Jasper, can you go clean table six and ten please?” Jasper looked to Pearl. 

“Sure, but shouldn’t I be up here?” 

“Yeah well Alex just left for a doctor’s appointment which I forgot about, but we have someone coming in. I need to speak to the cooks.” Pearl ran into the kitchen and Jasper grabbed a tray for the dirty dishes and a wet rag. Both tables were spick and span in just a few minutes, and the dirty dishes were left in a cart with others to be cleaned. For the time being things were calm, but it would pick up again soon.

“Excuse me.” Jasper’s back was turned when the next customer came in. 

“I’ll be right with you.” she adjusted her apron and turned around. “Welcome to Pink Diamond how can I help…” Jasper stopped when she took in the sight before her. A tall, dark-skinned woman with thick black curly hair wearing sharp black visor sunglasses and dressed in a dark red and black workout suit stood in front of her. “How can I help you?” Jasper quickly collected herself, and the woman sat down on a stool in front of her. 

“I’ll have a passion fruit tea and Caesar Salad with no croutons please.” Jasper quickly took down the order and passed the slip to the kitchen. 

“Oh Garnet!” Pearl came out of the kitchen after Jasper handed the woman her drink. “How are you?” 

“Hey Pearl, I’m fine considering all things.” Jasper quickly moved away to check the register, she couldn’t get distracted. 

“Is it Jamie again?” Jasper pretended not to listen, but it was hard when they were that close. She went back to counting the money when the bell went off. 

“Order up!” Jasper served the food and the woman, Garnet thanked her. 

“Oh you’ve met our newest employee; this is Jasper, Amethyst’s sister.” Pearl introduced her. 

“Hello.” Jasper nodded at Garnet.

“Hey, again.” 

“Pearl, I’m going on break.” 

“Go on, but remember only fifteen minutes.” Jasper nodded and decided to call Vidalia, she had been thinking about Mala all day and so far she hadn’t heard anything yet. She grabbed her phone from the bag and went out back before dialing V’s number. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Vidalia, how’s Malachite?” 

“Oh Jasper, yeah she’s fine I fed her twenty minute ago and she’s taking a nap now.” 

“Oh good, is Amethyst still there?” 

“No she left a minute ago, said she was gonna drop by and see how you’re doing.” Jasper rolled her eyes again. 

“Typical, are you ok?” 

“I’m fine girl don’t worry, how’s the job going?”

“Good so far, I’ve gotten a few tips too.” 

“Great, when are you getting off again?” 

“Six, maybe sooner if things calm down by then.” 

“Ok well call me back if you run late or anything, and when are you working again?”

“Tomorrow same time, Saturday I work at noon until eight, and then I work Sunday afternoon.” 

“Be sure to remind me, Sour Cream and Onion are gonna be home but I’ll bring Onion with me if needed.” 

“Ok, thanks again V.” 

“No problem girl.” Jasper hung up the phone and decided to head back in and get a drink. She saw Pearl still talking to Garnet while at the register, and then Garnet spotted her. 

“Hey, here.” Garnet handed her a ten. “Thanks.” 

“N-No problem.” she paid Pearl for the meal and left out the door. Jasper pocketed the ten with the rest of her tips and helped Pearl clean the counter. Jasper hoped to see Garnet again, but pushed the thoughts away remembering she had other priorities in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no sparks yet, but there's still much to come. 
> 
> Next chapter we have Jasper and Amethyst meeting up with some old friends, and Garnet meets Jasper again. Jamie will show also, and you know it won't be fun. And yeah I decided to include the other rubies here, but I gave them new names using the first letter of the nicknames Steven gave them in the show.
> 
> They'll make an appearance later.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!!


	3. Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait again everyone, been busy and just can’t find time to write but I try. 
> 
> This chapter Jasper goes with Amethyst’s to Pearl’s and they have some fun. Garnet and Jasper meet again, and then comes an unwelcome visitor.
> 
> Slight time skip, nothing huge but I hope this makes up for the wait.
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ugh…oh my feet are killing me.” Jasper grumbled as she walked up the stairs to her apartment, though halfway through she had to take her shoes off. They started throbbing the minute she got out of the cab, so she said ‘fuck it’ and went barefoot. 

After working a double on a Friday Jasper was ready to crawl into bed for a few minutes and try to relax, but Vidalia would be leaving soon so it could wait. Mala needed her mommy, and unless she was napping at this time Jasper could put her own needs on hold. 

“Hey Jay!” Amethyst greeted her after she walked inside their apartment. “Tired?” 

“Do I look it?” Jasper threw her shoes and bag on the floor before collapsing on the couch. “Where’s Mala?” 

“Asleep, V said she’s been out most of the day, and she just left. You go take a shower I’ll fix her bottle.” 

“Am I can feed my own child.” Jasper tried to get up but Amethyst stopped her. 

“Jay it’s my day off as is tomorrow, I can babysit her for a few hours while you rest.”

“I know but you should enjoy your day off.” 

“I’ll enjoy it with my baby niece, she ain’t gonna stay small forever.” Amethyst went towards the kitchen and Jasper followed. While she appreciated the help Jasper was the mother, and Mala was her responsibility.

“Am I can…”Amethyst turned and held up a freshly cleaned baby bottle.

“Jasper Leona Beta, you go get some rest, go shower, lay down, and I’ll wake you up when it’s time to make dinner. Which reminds me, Pearl is gonna come over.” Jasper frowned. 

“What for?”

“Her birthday is tomorrow don’t forget, and she wanted to go over some quick ideas beforehand.”

“Oh that’s right…” Jasper sighed tiredly. “Ok, just pick out whatever you want to eat and we’ll fix it.” Amethyst smiled.

“Good, now go on and rest I think Mala will be up soon.” Jasper took off towards her bedroom and quietly looked down at her sleeping baby girl. Malachite was in her turquoise onesie, on her back with her head to the side and right hand partially in her mouth. She looked so content, so Jasper quietly snuck into the bathroom and slowly closed the door. 

‘Ok, let’s wash up.’ she smelled like coffee and French fries, two specials today at the diner. She made some good tips though, enough to get more baby formula and diapers. Thankfully the bills were paid, so a little extra money helped. She might even have enough to get some new jeans from the Goodwill, well used jeans but still. 

Jasper took enough time to wash the diner smell off her, and then pull on her sweatpants and loose red t-shirt after wrapping her hair in a towel. She carefully snuck into the bedroom and saw Malachite wasn’t in her crib, and then she spotted Amethyst outside the door rocking the little one in her arms. Amethyst winked and shut the door, so Jasper quickly towel-dried her hair and laid down on the bed to sleep.

 

In the kitchen:

“You are such a sweetie pie you know that?” Amethyst cooed at the now awake baby she was holding. Malachite had woken from her nap not long after Jasper went to sleep, and Amethyst used what time she could until mama bear woke up. 

The two sisters did everything together and everything for each other. Before they went off to college Jasper was always looking out for Amethyst, especially after their parents’ divorce. Things had been rough through high school, but they made it through. Amethyst often hated thinking about the past, but sometimes she would reflect to see the better things they had now. It hadn’t quite turned out the way they wanted, but it would get there sooner or later. 

“Am…” Amethyst looked up to see Jasper come into the den, yawning and stretching.

“Wow…” she glanced at the clock. “It’s already been two hours hey.” she let Jasper take Mala from her and smiled when the mommy kissed her baby’s chubby cheeks. 

“How was she?”

“Slept like a log until a bit ago, I took out the pork, rice, peppers, and sauces.” Jasper rolled her eyes.

“Pork and rice?”

“Yeah, I’ll go cook the chops you can work on the rest.” Amethyst left towards the kitchen and Jasper sat down to play with her daughter. “Hey P should be here soon, she texted me ten minutes ago.” 

“Great.” Jasper laid Malachite on her legs and started playing with her feet. Malachite cooed as Jasper made funny noises and kissed those tiny toes, it almost sounded like she was laughing.

Knock knock

“Come in.” Jasper kept playing with Malachite when Pearl entered the den. 

“Hey babe.” Amethyst came out and kissed her girlfriend.

“Hi Pearl.” Jasper nodded at the skinny one.

“You seem relaxed Jasper, glad to see it.” Pearl smiled. 

“Am helps out, did you just get off?”

“Oh no I got done an hour ago, I went home to change. Oh that reminds me, you left this at the diner.” Pearl reached into her bag and pulled out a silver bracelet with some faux emerald charms. Jasper’s eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about it.

“Thanks, thanks a lot.” 

“You shouldn’t wear bracelets to work Jasper, they get lost easily.” Pearl was only offering advice, and Jasper right now agreed. She didn’t even know it was gone, and oh did the guilt grow in her gut. 

“I’ll remember that.” she carefully tucked the bracelet away in her pocket. 

“Jay the chops will be done in ten, can you start the rice in five?”

“Yeah sure.” Jasper picked up her daughter and carried her into the kitchen. She placed her in the car seat Amethyst had bought, mostly for keeping her on the table so she could watch her mommy. Granted Amethyst was the only one with a car, but it helped since the bassinet was too big. 

While she cooked up the rest of the food Jasper kept glancing at the door towards Pearl and Amethyst. They were both on the couch, just laughing and smiling though she didn’t bother listening in. It was a cute sight, and they were good together. Jasper was glad Amethyst had someone like Pearl in her life, even if Pearl could be a nag at times.

“Hey Jay, come in here a sec.” 

“No Am I gotta watch the rice.” she expected Amethyst to yell back but instead Pearl walked into the kitchen.

“Jasper, I would very much love it if you would come to the party.” Jasper stared at Pearl for a minute, this was a bit unusual. 

“You want me there?”

“Well yes, you’ve been working hard and I think you should get out and have some fun. You can bring Mala with you.”

“Not a good idea.”

“It’s during the day Jasper, just for a few hours and after that you can go home. After all…” Pearl tickled Mala’s tiny foot. “I love being around this little cutie.” Mala cooed at her. 

“Is Rose gonna be there?” Pearl shook her head.

“No she and Greg are taking Steven to his uncle’s for the weekend, or Greg’s cousin but they call him his uncle.” Pearl often tried to play peacemaker between Rose and Jasper, but Jasper already asked her to leave it alone. She was rarely around Rose anymore, but Pearl still kept in touch. 

“Ok then, but just for a few hours.” Pearl smiled.

“Great! Alright I’ll get out of your hair.” the skinny girl quickly left and Jasper let out a sigh. It had been a long while since she’d gone out, reasons being a mom was tough. If she had to guess perhaps Sugilite, Alexandrite, Pearl, and Amethyst were all the only ones to come. Sugilite was an old friend of Am and Pearl’s from their school years, the girl was a beast compared to everyone and Alexandrite was Pearl’s three years older cousin on her dad’s side. They weren’t completely close, but Alexandrite was the only family Pearl kept in touch with.

Pearl’s history was a tough one, but easy enough to understand. Pearl’s parents put high expectations on their daughter, and until high school Pearl would’ve done anything to please them. After she and Amethyst started dating Pearl was disowned, her entire family shunned her except Al. Alexandrite took Pearl in so she could graduate and get to college, but tuition became expensive so Pearl chose to have online classes later and work for the time being. Pearl eventually moved out, but Alexandrite and her still talked. 

“Hey guys, food’s done!” Jasper mixed everything up and set the pot on a cool eye. Pearl and Amethyst sat at the table after getting their plates. Jasper ate what she could, her appetite was still a bit sensitive after having Malachite.

“So Jay you’re coming?”

“Yeah, not for too long though.” Malachite was starting to doze off again. “Thank goodness I’m off too.” 

“Sure, but you work Sunday morning right?” Jasper nodded. “Ok, then you can get back and get rested until Mala needs mama bear.”

“Yeah, so long as Sug doesn’t try anything again.” 

“C’mon Jay you know she only kids around.” 

“She’s still annoying, and if she teases me about being a single mom I’m leaving.” Jasper and Sugilite used to be good friends, but after college and Lapis happened the two just didn’t see eye to eye. After Mala was born Sugilite would often tease her as a baby mama, and Jasper was just fed up with it.

“She won’t, I already asked her to keep it cool. She agreed.” 

“Good, so what time should I be there?”

“We’ll go at two, be done by five or at least the party will.” Amethyst winked and Jasper rolled her eyes. 

“Not in front of the baby Amethyst.” Pearl scolded her. 

“She’s fine, kid can’t understand me.” the food was eaten quickly, not really anything leftover so Amethyst and Pearl did the dishes while Jasper went to put Malachite in her bassinet. 

As she sat and gently rocked her daughter Jasper began to think about the last time she had gone out with any friends. After discovering her pregnancy Jasper had to cut that part of her life out, if anything that was when she had to move in with Amethyst and was so ill she couldn’t work. She really didn’t want to go, but she would for Amethyst and she owed Pearl for helping her find work.

‘Might as well.’

It was just a small party, what could go wrong?

 

The next day:

“Here we are.” Amethyst had driven them to Pearl’s an hour early, just so she could help Pearl set things up before everyone else arrived. Jasper was exhausted, Mala had been up half the night and it was difficult trying to put her to sleep. Now while Jasper was struggling to keep her eyes open while her baby girl was sleeping like a log in the backseat. 

“Let’s get this over with.” it came out a bit mean, but Amethyst knew tired Jasper was also cranky Jasper. 

“Hey now, lighten up it’s Pearl’s birthday.” Amethyst parked the car in the garage, everyone else would either walk or hitch a ride. Pearl lived on the fourth floor, but luckily this garage had a working elevator. 

“So who all is coming again?” 

“Sug, Alex, me, you, and I think one more but she didn’t say if they would come or not.” 

“Who?”

“Dunno, an old friend of hers.” they got into the elevator and throughout the ride Mala was dead asleep. Pearl’s apartment was at the end of the hall, and she only had one neighbor. “P.” Amethyst knocked on the door and Pearl answered. “Hey babe.” Amethyst kissed her cheek.

“Oh Amethyst…” Pearl let them inside. As usual the apartment was in pristine condition, Pearl knew exactly how to keep a clean household. She wasn’t rich, but the place was nice for a young woman. The only thing Jasper didn’t like were the pink and red roses on the kitchen and coffee tables. “Come on in everyone else will be along shortly.”

“Oh what’s that smell?” the room smelled of something sweet baking in the oven.

“Five seconds and she already wants to eat.” Jasper set Mala’s car seat down in front of the couch and picked her baby up. “Is it…cake? Chocolate truffle?” 

“My favorite.” Pearl giggled. “It’s almost finished I just have to get the icing finished.” another good thing about Pearl was that she loved to cook. Amethyst was always talking about her amazing skills and how she wished Pearl could open her own restaurant. Truthfully Jasper knew it might work, but Pearl didn’t see the appeal in it since business wasn’t her thing.

“What else is it you’re making?”

“Oh just some tacos and burritos, something simple and yummy.” 

“Eats like a bird but cooks like a pro chef.” Amethyst kissed Pearl again. “That’s my girl.” the two kept up with the food while Jasper quickly changed Malachite’s diaper. 

“So who’s the mystery old friend you’re not sure will come?” 

“Mystery? It’s not a mystery you’ve met her before at the diner. Garnet.” Jasper stared at Amethyst.

“Garnet is coming…?”

“Yes, she called this morning saying she could make it after all.”

“Ok then, why did you say you didn’t know who was coming?” she glanced at her sister again.

“Well…” Amethyst didn’t get to answer as someone knocked at the door. “I’ll get it.” Jasper rolled her eyes and went back to Malachite. 

“Oh Garnet you’re early!” Jasper’s head jerked back up. 

“Hey Pearl, I got done early thought I’d come on over. Happy birthday.” the two friends shared a hug. “Here.” she handed Pearl a red gift bag with pink tissue paper.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Pearl giggled.

“What good is a birthday party without a gift?” Garnet took off her shades and kissed Pearl’s cheek. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey G.”

“Hello Amethyst, you look good…” she spotted Jasper who blushed slightly. “Have we met before?”

“I’m Jasper, Am’s sister.” the woman smiled. “We’ve met once.”

“You work at the diner, yes I remember.” Garnet walked closer. “And who’s this?” she pointed at Malachite.

“My daughter, Malachite.” Mala cooed at the sounds, she made such cute noises. 

“Aww, she’s adorable.” 

“Thank you.” 

“She looks just like you, do you mind if I sit?” 

“No, go ahead.” Jasper moved over slightly. “So how are you?”

“Good, you?”

“Alright, among other things; so you’re Amethyst’s sister?”

“Yeah, how do you know Am?”

“Met her with Pearl in a bar some years ago, just after they started dating; I travel a good bit during the year so often times I don’t get to see my friends.”

“Right you’re a boxer; you won the state championship last year.” Garnet smiled.

“You’re a fan?”

“I like the sport, and I watch from time to time.” Jasper couldn’t help but feel awkward. Truthfully she couldn’t understand why and didn’t bother questioning it. “When’s your next   
match?”

“In a few weeks in New York, I should be gone for a week maybe less; after that I’m on vacation.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, even boxers need a break once in a while.”

“What’re you gonna do?”

“Nothing really, might just stick around town for a bit. Never really was one to take tropical vacations or go somewhere to blow thousands of dollars. If anything I’ll just hang at the beach…” 

“Here G, Pearl said the food should be done soon.” Amethyst interrupted by bringing over two bottles of water. “Want one sis?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jasper sat a sleeping Mala down to take the bottle. The baby was almost like a cat, find a comfy spot to sleep and she was out like a light. “So how long have you and Pearl been friends?”

“Since middle school, I saved her from a group of bullying cheerleaders. Gave one of them a swirly.” Jasper laughed.

“Oh Garnet don’t start with those stories.” Pearl giggled slightly. “As funny as it was to watch them get their just dues it still got you into trouble.” 

“I never got expelled did I?” Amethyst started laughing. 

“I remember when Jasper and I snuck into their lockers and stole their bras and panties; we hung them up on the flagpole. Oh man did we get in trouble.” Garnet looked at Jasper.

“You did that?” Jasper nodded.

“They were teasing Am about her height and me about being mannish, so we gave a little payback. Got detention for two weeks and we had to make a public apology, made me sick.” Jasper fake gagged and Amethyst shuddered. 

“They didn’t bug us again though, hey G didn’t we go to the same school as you?” 

“Yeah but we didn’t know each other then, I think you were always hanging around with Sugilite and Al.” 

“Yep, that was when Al and P hated each other.” 

“Amethyst we never hated each other, we just didn’t agree on things until later on.” Pearl set the cake down on the glass stand and covered it up. “Garnet, I don’t mean to intrude but…how are things going with Jamie?” Garnet frowned.

“Jamie?” Jasper asked.

“My ex, we finalized the divorce two days ago.” Pearl smirked.

“Oh good, and you still have your home and money so what does he have?”

“Nothing but his groupies, and I’ve changed my phone number so he can’t call me again. Remind me to give it to you later.” 

“Great G, so we can celebrate you’re a free woman again.” Garnet smiled slightly. 

“Thanks Amethyst, but this is Pearl’s party. Let’s not spoil the mood.” Garnet took another sip of her drink. “So how old is Malachite?” 

“Three months, she’s a good baby.” 

“I’m sure she is, she’s almost as old as Steven.” 

“Steven, you mean Rose’s kid?” Garnet nodded. 

“He’s my godson, he’s a sweetheart too.” Jasper knew Rose had married and had a baby boy, the kid’s name was Steven Quartz Universe. 

“Pearl talks about him a lot.” 

“Well I do babysit him a lot, it’s only until Rose can find a good daycare for him.” Jasper didn’t like talking about Rose, but she kept quiet. 

Knock knock

“Oh that must be Sugi and Al, I’ll get it.” Pearl answered the door, but it wasn’t who she thought. “Oh my…Jamie what are you doing here?!” Pearl’s voice got high. 

“Jamie…” Garnet stood up, and Jasper spotted a brunette haired man wearing a safari hat, a light blue top and khaki pants at the door. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Garnet please, we have to talk please.” 

“We have nothing to talk about, we’re over the paperwork is signed and you can move on with your life. Now leave.” 

“No Garnet, I still love you. I’m sorry for what I’ve done but please, please talk with me.” Jamie pushed past Pearl and tried to grab Garnet’s hand but she yanked it back. Then he got on his knees and grabbed one of hers. 

“Let go!” she tried to shake him off.

“Not until we talk!” 

“You aren’t supposed to be here, do you want me to get a restraining order?” the man’s eyes widened. 

“No, no please not that…please Garnet I miss you.” 

“Get out.” Garnet looked ready to snap. 

“You heard her, get out.” Jasper moved next to Garnet and Jamie glared up at her. 

“This is not your concern; this is between me and my wife.” Garnet grabbed Jamie by his shirt collar and lifted him up to her level. 

“Your ex-wife, and this is your final warning! Do not ever come near me again, don’t call me, don’t show up at my house, my work, or at any of my friends’ homes or so help me I will call the cops!”

“No Garnet…!” she didn’t let him finish as Jamie was dragged out of the apartment and into the hall. 

“Don’t ever come back around here.” she all but slammed the door in his face, and Jamie tried pounding on the door. He stopped after a few minutes, and when he was gone Garnet leaned against the door and covered her eyes. 

“I’m sorry Pearl, I didn’t think he would show up.”

“It’s not your fault Garnet, it’s just Jamie being stupid.”

“Waahh! Waaaahh!!” Jasper heard her baby crying and ran over to pick her up. 

“Shh shh it’s ok baby, Mommy’s here.” rocking the little one gently in her arms Jasper looked over and saw Garnet with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

“Garnet, do you need a minute?” Garnet nodded. “Go on in my bedroom, wash your face if you have to.” 

“Thanks.” Garnet took off into the next room and shut the door. Pearl sighed and rubbed her forehead, so Amethyst hugged her around the waist. 

“She’ll be ok P.” 

“I know Amethyst, but for this to happen…”

“Hey.” Jasper spoke up right as Mala calmed down. “Don’t worry about it, it’s your birthday. Let Garnet calm down, and we can have some fun when the others get here.” 

“You sure about that Jay?” Jasper nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s not let that jerk spoil this day.” she sat back down on the couch with Mala still in her arms. It wasn’t long before the remaining guests came, and despite their questions to why they saw Jamie leaving the building like a bat out of hell Pearl only said ‘later’. 

The rest of the party went by nicely, Garnet came out five minutes after Sug and Al arrived. Sugilite stayed civil like she promised, and Jasper let her entertain Mala while they ate and watched some movies. It went past the amount of time Jasper had wanted to leave, but Mala was already asleep so no doubt she would be out for a while.

“Your kid is so much like you, sleeps like a log and pretty as a princess.” Sugilite winked at Jasper.

“Thanks.” 

“So who’s the daddy?” that made Jasper frown.

“Sugi you promised!” Amethyst glared.

“Not in her life, never will be.” Jasper sighed. “It’s late, I need to get Mala home.” 

“Yeah, hang on sis I’ll drive you.” Amethyst went to kiss Pearl, but stopped when someone else spoke.

“No.” Garnet stood up. “I will, it’s not too far from my house.”

“You don’t have to…”

“It’s no issue, and you look pretty tired yourself.” Garnet walked over to offer Jasper a hand. “It’s just around the block right?”

“Garnet we can just…” the taller woman stopped Pearl. 

“I have to get home as well Pearl, I need to call my lawyer.” Jasper didn’t think it was a good idea, she could just take a taxi. “Come on, it’s not a problem.” 

“Umm…alright.” Jasper set Mala in her car seat, making sure she was comfy. 

“I’ll see you later Pearl, happy birthday.” Garnet hugged her friends and Jasper said ‘later’ to everyone. Amethyst would likely spend the night but she didn’t work until tomorrow afternoon. They made it down to Garnet’s car, a black SUV with huge headlights. Jasper sat in the back with Mala, and Garnet drove off. 

“Thanks for doing this.” Jasper spoke after they rode for almost five minutes. 

“You’re welcome, and thank you for getting at my ex.” Jasper laughed slightly.

“He was annoying, guess it’s good you left him eh?” 

“Yeah, and I’m sorry for the fight bothering Malachite.”

“Don’t be, she mostly cries when she wants me.” 

“She’s a heavy sleeper.”

“Yep, she’s getting into a routine so it’s a little easier with her. I still don’t get much sleep, but I make it work.” Jasper remembered back to the first month, when Mala hardly ever slept. She slept maybe six hours that entire month, because Amethyst worked a lot and her babysitter was a no show most of the time. It was a tough one.

“She’s lucky to have a mother like you, I can see that.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Oh…we’re here.” Garnet pulled to the side. “Do you want me to walk you up?”

“No it’s fine, but thanks again for the ride.” Jasper grabbed the car seat and walked out. 

“Oh Jasper, when do you work again?”

“Tomorrow night at seven, why?” 

“I might drop by, and if you’re free next weekend I’m having Pearl and Amethyst over for movie night. You can come if you wish.”

“Uh, sure but I’ll have to check my schedule.”

“Ok, I’ll see you then and if not…well see you later.” 

“You too Garnet, good night.”

“Goodnight.” Jasper didn’t understand why, but as she walked up the steps to her apartment her heart fluttered furiously in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, certainly took me long enough right? 
> 
> Next chapter we're gonna have a little chat between the sisters about Jasper's past. Nothing too graphic or anything just a little insight on her own troubles. After that we'll skip on to movie night with the others, and there's gonna be a little spark to come.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated so please leave a few if you can!
> 
> Later!


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with me, reality really gets in the way of writing. I’ve just gotten married and I’m still working through some stuff but it’s better now. 
> 
> This chapter we’re gonna get a looksee into Jasper’s past, give her and Amethyst a little time together. You’ll also get a glimpse of Malachite’s father, but I’ll say now he’s not making an appearance, only mentioned. After that, we get the girls out for movie night with Garnet and the others. 
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jasper sat down on the couch gently rocking Malachite back and forth in her arms. The little tyke had been fed, changed, and bathed for the evening so now she just had to go to sleep. Jasper had worked a long day since this morning, but she got lucky and took off an hour early because one girl asked for an extra shift. An hour less wouldn’t hurt too much, so Jasper let her take the rest of her shift. She’d made some good tips this week, although Tuesday afternoon had been rough because some truck drivers had rolled into town and decided to eat at the diner. 

One group that Jasper served made her uneasy because she caught several of them giving her odd looks. She put on a polite face and served them, but after she brought their food and the bill a burly one with a scraggly beard grabbed her ass tight. Jasper retaliated with a punch to his jaw, and he fell to the floor with his lip a bloody mess. The man’s friends tried to intimidate her but thankfully Pearl saw what happened and made the men leave with their food AFTER they paid for it.  
Jasper took that afternoon off too, but she promised to work a double Wednesday night to Thursday morning to make up for it. This morning was rough, but she made two hundred dollars in tips this week it would help pay the bills. 

“Hush little stardust.” Jasper looked down at her baby when she heard her coo, Jasper didn’t realized she’d stopped rocking her. 

“Hey Jay.” the front door opened and inside stepped Amethyst. “How’s the baby?” Amethyst smiled at the little one. 

“Sleeping, almost got her down now.” Amethyst sat down next to her, sighing in exhaustion. “Rough day?”

“Yeah, some jerks came to the bar and tried asking if I wanted to make some extra cash. Said with my looks I could be making real good money.”

“And what’d you tell them?” 

“To order some drinks or kindly fuck off, and they didn’t so I called the manager and she called the cops when they tried putting the moves on her.” 

“Good, and language.” 

“Whatever.” Amethyst sighed. “Hey, you want me to put Mala in her crib?” 

“Sure, she’s good now.” passing the baby gently into her auntie’s arms, Amethyst left and Jasper got up to get some water from the kitchen. Mala would sleep for probably a few hours so she could get some quiet time and think about what to eat tonight. 

“Hey, you look tired you wanna order some takeout?” Amethyst walked into the kitchen and got herself a soda. 

“No pizza, I’m sick of it.” 

“Ok, how about Chinese?” 

“Fine, just get me some wonton soup and eggrolls.” 

“You got it sis.” Amethyst pulled out her phone and dialed the number to a Chinese delivery place. “Hey Quan, yeah it’s me. Look get my usual ready, and add wonton soup and extra eggrolls. Ok? Alright good seeya then.” she hung up. “Thirty minutes.” 

“Fine.” they walked back into the living room, and sat on the couch again. 

“Jay you’ve got that look on your face, what’s up?” 

“It’s nothing Amethyst.” 

“Jay don’t lie to me, what’s wrong? You thinking about Ma again?” Jasper looked away. 

“It’s been two years since she kicked us out.” 

“Because she couldn’t accept that her daughters are bisexual, and wouldn’t work while her stupid ass couldn’t land a job I know. I was there.” Amethyst held Jasper’s hand. 

“I can live with the whole not wanting us bi I get that, but after all she said…and then Lapis…”

“Jasper, Ma’s a bitch she’s always been a bitch. Why Pa married her I’ll never know.” 

“She had you though, the only good thing that ever came from that marriage.” Jasper’s own mom died when she was a baby, and her dad married Theresa who was Am’s mom. She wasn’t a good mother by any means, yeah she never wanted kids, she drank, and she had a temper. Amethyst hated her mother for good reasons, but Jasper always protected her. “I don’t know why she hated me, then again she hated everyone.” 

“Probably because Pa loved you and me more than her, look Jay she’s not gonna ever see Mala. Pa would’ve been a great grandpa but he’s gone and I’m sure he’d never want her around a baby again. As for Lapis…well that bitch can rot for all I care. After all the shit she put you through I hope she’s miserable.” 

“Am I appreciate the words, but please.” the younger woman rolled her eyes. 

“Jasper, why do you defend her? She hurt you, she left you, and then that guy he…”

“Amethyst don’t.” those words came out in a growl; Jasper did NOT want to talk about Mala’s father. “He’s in jail, he’s got no contact with us, and he’s never going to get out. Leave it alone.” Amethyst’s face fell slightly, and her small arms wrapped around Jasper’s waist in a hug. 

“I’m sorry Jay; I just hate seeing you hurt like this. You know none of that was your fault.” 

“Yeah well it still feels like it is, I was young and stupid but I have priorities now. I dropped out of school to raise Mala; I can start back when she gets enrolled in pre-school and take some online courses.”

“You can, and I’ll start with you.” Amethyst had a degree in business management, but she wanted more so she could own her own bar and grill one day. She wanted to drop out when Jasper had to, but Jasper MADE her stay in and work while she still had a job. It paid off Amethyst was promoted at her job, and she made some decent money but she wanted her own business someday. 

“Yeah…you still want me to go with you tomorrow night?” 

“Jay of course, G invited you and you can bring Mala! She loves kids; think she’d have her own by now if it weren’t for her cheating bastard of an ex.” 

“Maybe, I don’t feel comfortable with this but I’ll go.” she felt like a night around the others wasn’t too bad, but she’d really rather stay home with the baby. 

“Good, cuz I’d hate to tell G you didn’t wanna come because you’re scared.”

“I am not scared!” Jasper smacked her with a pillow and got a laugh in return. 

“Yeah, I'm gonna wait up for the food why don't you go shower?” 

“I think that's a good idea; I have milk in my hair.” Amethyst stuck her tongue out.

“Eww. Ok go I'll get it ready when you're done.” Jasper didn’t wait to be told twice, she could now smell the milk from when she burped Mala. She slipped into the bedroom quietly, seeing her little angel snoozing away in her crib and into the bathroom to start the shower. 

Jasper let the hot water wash away the dirt and stress, and as she washed her hair a flash of Garnet’s face came to mind. Jasper remembered how the woman had a gorgeous figure, then again being an athlete had its perks. Dark skin, toned abs and thighs, large yet feminine hands, full lips, and shiny brown eyes…damn she was beautiful. 

‘Agh! Don’t think like that!’ Jasper shook her head so hard she almost smacked it against the tile wall. After everything that went down with Lapis and…him…Jasper had sworn off any possibilities of dating and that was almost a year ago. She was a mom now trying to make ends’ meat, she shouldn’t think or consider looking for a date with anybody. 

‘Food and sleep are all I need, I’ll be fine.’ 

If only she actually believed that.

 

The next afternoon:

“C’mon Jay you’ve been over that stuff twice already.” 

“I’m just making sure I have everything Amethyst, can’t be too careful.” for the past hour Jasper had been rummaging through Malachite’s diaper bag, making sure everything was in there. The diapers, bottles, formula, bottled water, spare clothes, numbers, blanket, baby thermometer, even Mala’s favorite baby book was all packed inside. 

“Jasper, we’re only going for a few hours not days! Garnet’s house is out near a 24/7 supermarket place, if you need anything we can run there after it’s done. C’mon Pearl’s already headed up there, and G’s ordered wings. I’m hungry!”

“You’re always hungry, you’re like a walking garbage can.” Jasper laughed and closed the bag. “Ok let’s go, is she still asleep?” Mala was in her car seat, having one of her naps. 

“Out like a light, c’mon.” Amethyst grabbed the car seat and the girls left in the car. A twenty minute drive into a quiet neighborhood went by fast; the houses were spaced apart and some had fences up. Amethyst pulled into a charming brick house, looked rather nice for a family though it would seem like a castle with only Garnet living in it.

“This is where she lives?” 

“Yeah, her dream home when she was married. It feels empty most of the time, but when she’s away Pearl takes care of it…or Rose.” Jasper frowned.

“Rose isn’t coming is she?”

“Nah, Garnet didn’t invite her.” they got out of the car, Malachite was waking up but she wasn’t crying. Amethyst knocked on the door and Garnet answered.

“Howdy, come on in.” she let them through. “Hi Jasper.” 

“Hello Garnet, you look good.” she had on a pretty nice set of tight black jeans and a tank top with a red star on the front.

“Thanks, my usual home look when I’m not out.” Jasper sat Mala’s car seat down on the floor when they reached the living room. “Aww, you brought the cutie with you.” Garnet tickled Mala’s cheek with her finger and it was grabbed in a fierce baby hold. 

“She likes you.” Jasper smiled.

“Garnet’s very good with children; you should see her with Rose’s son Steven.” Pearl came from the kitchen. “Food’s in the kitchen, if you’re hungry. Oh hello Mala!” Pearl cooed at the baby but she ignored her. 

“Umm, I need to feed her before she gets cranky. Do you mind?” Garnet smiled.

“Not at all.” Garnet motioned to the couch, and she entertained Mala while Jasper prepared the bottle. Amethyst went into the kitchen to grab the food, and Pearl joined her. “She’s a beauty, how old is she again?” 

“Three months, almost four.” the bottle was about done. 

“She’s pretty big, what’re you feeding this child?” Jasper laughed.

“She has quite an appetite; she has formula and occasional breast milk. It used to be just breast feeding but she kept draining me dry so her doc said give formula but now she seems to like that more.” taking Mala from Garnet the baby latched onto the bottle’s nipple. “Eats it right up.” 

“Amethyst talks about her a lot, says she’s a good baby.” 

“She is, you ever think about having kids of your own?” she saw Garnet frown slightly.

“Yeah, after I retire from the ring I wanted to start a family. Then my ex decided to cheat, and I suppose that’s not possible for me.” 

“You could always move on later, find someone else.” Garnet laughed.

“Nah, I’ve been married once I don’t think I’ll ever marry again.” Jasper sighed. 

“I know how that feels, truthfully I never considered marriage. A lot of stuff happened, and now Mala is my life.” the conversation ended there, neither wanted it to go further. “So…how’s boxing?” 

“Good, my match is coming up soon. If I win this I can compete in the tournament in Empire City.” 

“Which championship is this?” 

“Local, but they moved it up since the views have gotten bigger. I’ll be facing an old opponent, my best competitor.” 

“Who?” Jasper didn’t know too many boxers these days. 

“Her stage name is Opal, but her real name is Odette Raines.” Jasper remembered her now, a tall, well-built woman with white blonde hair strong as an ox. She and Garnet were tied together in wins and losses, both were very popular. 

“You know her personally?” 

“We trained together, we’re civil though.” 

“Good.” Mala finished her bottle after a few minutes. Jasper adjusted her on her shoulder and started to burp her. “You gonna box until the championship or what?”

“After a few years I plan to retire, and then maybe I’ll get a coaching job at the gym. I’ve got time though.” 

“Yeah, I actually wanted to box when I was younger, but I can be too much of a brute in the ring. I went to a gym when I was seventeen, and it was just a play round, but I ended up giving the other girl a broken nose and a black eye.”

“You got carried away, that happens.”

“Yeah, and I would’ve gotten better if I didn’t get so overconfident. That was my problem, and I couldn’t find a way to dull it down or mellow out so I quit.” 

“Sports aren’t for everyone, Opal once tried basketball but she had trouble working with others.” Jasper laughed. 

“So how are you? Is your ex giving you trouble?” Garnet rolled her eyes. 

“Buurrp!” Mala let out a loud one. 

“Oh, that’s a good girl.” giving the baby girl a kiss Jasper adjusted her in her arms. 

“Jamie’s been out of my sight but his girls keep showing up, leaving me letters, begging me to help him. I blocked his number, and my lawyer is ready to give a restraining order when I ask.”

“Why are they asking you to help him?” 

“He’s probably giving them lessons on acting, overdramatic bits and pieces just to boost his likeness. I’m getting a security system installed next week, cameras and all just to at least make sure my house is safe while I’m gone.”

“You’re not getting an over the top one are you?” Garnet laughed.

“No, just one with cameras and sensors all over plus silent alarms; the house is in my name, I have all my money, no kids, and yet he still persists in wanting to work it out.”

“He’s desperate, must be so down on his luck he thinks if he pesters you you’ll give in. You’ve gotten legal help though, so if he oversteps his bounds you can drag him back to court.” Garnet sighed and rubbed her eyes.

“Hopefully it won’t come to that, I’m sick of court.” 

“Ok, well maybe we should get something to eat and we can start the movie.” Jasper could see Garnet was getting upset, so no need to continue with the Jamie thing. The two women got up and entered the kitchen, only to walk in on Amethyst and Pearl making out on the counter. Their arms were wrapped around each other but Amethyst’s legs were wrapped around Pearl’s waist. 

“HEY!” Garnet’s voice came in a shout and the two broke apart. “This is a kitchen not a truck stop, no kissy kissy games in MY house.” the two younger women blushed heavily. 

“Sorry G, got carried away.” Amethyst got down from the counter.

“More than carried away Am.” Jasper couldn’t help but chuckle. “I hope you haven’t eaten all the food.”

“Oh no, it’s here.” Pearl pointed to the table; the wings were out with chips and drinks. “It’s still warm too.” 

“Good.” Garnet got some plates. “Which ones Jasper? Hot, mild, teriyaki, barbecue?” 

“Mild, not too many though thanks.” Garnet prepared two plates, Pearl and Amethyst helped take the food into the den and set everything on the coffee table. 

“Ok, we’ve got three choices here. Action, Romance, or Sci Fi.” Garnet held up three DVDs. “Letters to Juliet, Avengers Age of Ultron, or Swamp Shark.” 

“Avengers.” all three girls favored that. 

“Alrighty, and we can watch Swamp Shark afterwards if you guys want.” everyone shrugged. Garnet put the DVD into her player and turned on her 40 inch big screen. Mala started making noises when the light from the TV blared, but Garnet adjusted the lights so it wouldn’t bother anyone. 

As the movie played Jasper noticed everyone got a little into it, all eyes glued to the screen. Malachite started drifting off, but she kept cooing at her mommy so Jasper entertained her. Amethyst gave her usual commentary every now and again, Pearl joined in but Garnet stayed quiet. 

“I love me some Romanoff! Man she looks good in that suit!”

“Amethyst she’s wearing a dress, which was in the last movie.” 

“Even so…” Amethyst looked at Pearl. “I’d love seeing you in one.” she winked and Pearl blushed, and Pearl kissed her on the cheek. 

“Guys.” Garnet gave a look, and the two just giggled. 

The movie didn’t even finish halfway before Malachite fell back to sleep. Jasper held her carefully, but when she herself started to get sleepy someone tapped her shoulder. 

“Hey, just making sure you don’t fall asleep with the baby.” Jasper nodded, but let out a yawn. 

“If I put her down she might wake up. Her cries will be heard throughout the neighborhood.” Garnet smirked slightly.

“I don’t mind, but if you’re tired…” Jasper shook her head.

“I’m fine, sleep is a thing of the past when you have a kid.” using her free arm to rub her tired eyes Jasper leaned back and let out a sigh. 

“Here, why don’t I hold her for a bit?” 

“Are you sure?” Garnet nodded. 

“Just for a while, give yourself a break.” Jasper carefully but slowly passed Mala into Garnet’s arms, no harm done; why her nerves were a little tense she didn’t know. Garnet is a friend, she’s good with kids, and she was nice. 

Jasper didn’t talk much the rest of the night, after the movie finished Pearl and Amethyst were already passed out on the other couch. The clock said ten thirty, pitch black out and Malachite was still passed out in Garnet’s arms. The other woman was still pretty much awake.

“Hey, you wanna wake her?” Jasper looked over at Amethyst, she was out cold. She could tell because her sister snored when she got into a deep sleep, and it was already starting. 

“If I do she won’t be in any condition to drive home, I can drive but…” Garnet stood up with Mala.

“I’ll get them a blanket; you and Mala can take the guest bedroom. It’s already late, and you guys can go home in the morning.” 

“I’m not sure if…” Garnet held up her hand. 

“The bed’s big enough for you both; I’ve got extra pillows we can set up around her. C’mon.” Garnet handed Malachite back to Jasper. Jasper grabbed the baby bag and followed Garnet to the back of the house towards the spare room. “Here we go.” 

“I don’t think…this is…” 

“Jasper, it’s just for tonight. I understand this is odd, but it’s just for a night. My room is down the hall, the bathroom’s right between us.” Garnet opened the door. The room was a bit plain but nice, light brown walls, a queen sized bed with a gold and cocoa quilt set close to the floor, two night stands with lamps, a dresser, and a closet. 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re just trying to help it’s just…”

“Don’t worry, I get it.” Garnet didn’t say anything else as she reached into the closet and pulled out two blankets, and three pillows. “Here, set the bed up how you wish. I’ll be down the hall if you need me, ok?” Jasper nodded. 

“Thanks, really.” Garnet gave a light smile. 

“You’re welcome.” she left the room but left the door opened a bit. Jasper arranged the pillows around and on the bed for Mala, thankfully she didn’t roll over when she slept but still better safe than sorry. Jasper felt a little bad trying to turn down Garnet’s hospitality; it was only for one night. 

Once the bed was set Malachite was changed and put into her nighttime onesie, Jasper laid out a blanket and made it comfy enough for her. She pulled out the baby blanket and covered Mala up to her waist with it. The baby stayed asleep the whole time, and Jasper gave her a kiss before she took off her shirt and bra, leaving only her tank top and her undershorts after removing her jeans and shoes. 

‘I’ll apologize in the morning; it's just Garnet and just for tonight.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, wanted to give a little insight on Jasper's past. The full details won't be revealed until later.
> 
> Next chapter we move a little forward with Garnet and Jasper, boxing match time with some drama. It may or may not have a trigger warning included I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Later!


End file.
